


2 Turtledoves

by Percygranger



Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blanket Kate Argent Warning, Bondage, Docking, Dom/sub, Is there a top when docking is the only kind of sexual contact going on?, Kink Negotiation, Light Masochism, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub/Sub, Well - Freeform, but one of them is playing dom, discussion of past trauma, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Stiles always wants to try something new.(Originally written in 2014)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/156215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	2 Turtledoves

**Author's Note:**

> Read those tags!

Stiles traced a finger between Derek’s shoulder blades, following the concentric spirals of his tattoo. “Protection, right?”

“Been looking things up again?” Derek asked, avoiding the answer. 

“You know it.” Stiles flattened his palm against Derek’s back, then slid it over a shoulder, thumb digging in slightly. “You ready?” 

Derek turned to look Stiles in the eye. “You don’t have to.” 

Stiles shook his head. “Well, duh. What are you gonna say next? That sex generally requires a certain amount of nakedness?”

Derek huffed. “I know we talked about this already, but…” He looked away.

Stiles’ face softened. “Yeah, consent. Important stuff.” He stroked Derek’s jaw. “I’m doing this because I want to, and I’m trusting you’re doing it for the same reasons.”

Derek took a moment, then nodded. “Yeah.” 

Stiles grinned brightly, picked up a bundle of rope, brandishing it. “Then let’s get this show on the road!”

One small problem with both members of a relationship preferring to sub was learning how to dom for the other. Stiles and Derek had been working up to this for a while. Both of them liked bondage, but Stiles liked to be held down, while Derek wanted something he could fight against. Something that wouldn’t bleed if he damaged it. Chains were off the table, but rope worked well enough. Stiles had seemed to enjoy learning the knots they needed: secure ones with quick-releases built in, and then, predictably, gone a bit farther with it. Overboard, even. Derek hadn’t realized how much he’d enjoy Shibari until Stiles had convinced him to try it. 

But this wasn’t about aesthetics tonight. Tonight they’d decided to try a scene that included a little more. 

Watching Stiles’ clever hands wrapping, twisting and tightening rope around Derek’s extremities was turning into a kink in and of itself. Derek could feel himself relaxing into it with each new coil pulled firm around him. 

It didn’t help that Stiles’ serious look of concentration was something Derek really liked focused on him. Or that Stiles had to lean in close, accidentally brushing against his chest, and occasionally his groin. He was a little disappointed when Stiles finally hummed happily, and had Derek test the overall fit. 

Stiles had insisted that just because Derek could literally recover from almost anything didn’t mean he would let him tolerate knots that cut off his circulation. (“At least not until we actually decide if we want that, hmm?” Stiles had thrown out casually. Derek’s breath had caught in his throat.)

Satisfied with Derek’s situation, Stiles wiggled out of his jeans and t-shirt. Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles was trying to arouse him further, but it was having that effect. He greedily took in each new bit of skin as Stiles revealed it.

Stiles looked gratified at the attention, preening for a little. He posed a few times: pausing as he bent over too look back at Derek, wiggling slowly out of his shirt, tensing his arms in muscle-builder poses, batting his eyelashes, each one getting a little bit more ridiculous until Derek rolled his eyes and shifted in the ropes, trying to move things along. 

“Fine, fine. Pushy.” Stiles clambered up the bed, poking Derek’s chest. “Just you wait.”

Stiles ground against Derek, pushing their bodies together. Derek’s hips were bracketed by strong thighs, their stomachs brushing as Stiles undulated. Their groins touched, and Stiles bit his lip. “Yeah, now that’s nice.” He looked up. “And we totally get to go as fast as I want! Awesome.”

“Are you sure?” Derek asked again, trying to stay serious. “I know you prefer-”

“Hey, no, dude, I’m really enjoying this. Like really,” Stiles said, a bright but shy smile on his face. He wrapped a warm hand around their penises and Derek groaned, arching against the ropes that held him down. 

“Oh hey! I read about this one thing you can do if you have foreskin…” Stiles looked up from watching his hands, getting Derek’s full attention. “It’s called docking, you heard of it?” 

Derek focused, trying to bring up the faint memory - a passing mention on weird sex acts from a friend - and felt his cheeks started warming up. He attempted a dry tone, “Just something you stumbled on in your research?” 

“Oh no, you don’t get to play this off. Pending permission,” Stiles sent an arch, knowing look Derek’s way. Derek had to clamp down on an uncomfortable shift. “I’m going to pull your fascinating, intact foreskin up-” Stiles delicately took hold of the body part in question, circled between finger and thumb, “over your little head...” Derek raised an eyebrow. “Okay, not so little, but then!” Stiles waggled his eyebrows lasciviously, “Then I pull it over mine too. Whaddya say?”

Derek sighed, too enticed (and amused, although like hell he was going to let that show), “Yes, sounds good.”

“Yes!” Stiles bounced eagerly, forgetting he still had a grip on Derek. Derek groaned, feeling himself get harder. Stiles’ eyes widened. 

“Sorry, and...you weren’t kidding about the pain thing,” he said, a bit breathless. 

Derek tried to glare. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Um, well, docking doesn’t have to hurt but…” Stiles’ expression turned sly. “We could give it a try?”

“Yeah, alright already.” Derek grunted. Too much talking was interfering with the pleasurable high they’d built up as Stiles had tied Derek down and teased him. 

Bondage and mutual orgasms had been all they’d discussed, really, leaving the details to be worked out during play. Of course Stiles would go one step further. He relaxed back into the bed with a sigh, surrendering again as Stiles brought an almost-too-light hand up from where it rested between them.

Stiles got some lube, and pumped Derek a few times, spreading it around, long fingers tracing the visible veins. He slowly went up to the head, rolling the loose skin up over it and then back again. Derek hummed. Holding the foreskin back, Stiles thumbed across the head. The sensation was intense, almost too much, but good, sending pleasure up through his groin. Stiles pulled his hand down little more, making the skin stretch more and more, to the point of pain. Derek arched a little into it, groaning. 

Stiles’ eyes were big, watching Derek with fascination. “Good?” 

Derek nodded, wanting to thrust, but held firmly in Stiles’ grasp, one on his cock, the other threaded in the ropes.

“Awesome.” Stiles carefully let go, both hands free again, and shifted his hips, bringing his cock into alignment so that their tips were almost touching. 

Derek stifled a sigh of relief and disappointment as the pain faded. 

Stiles shifted just that much closer, making them touch, then rolled Derek’s skin over both their cock heads. He bit his lip, gasping a little at the sensation. “Oh yeah…” He pumped both their cocks, in turn, one holding the skin in place which the other stroked them from root to tip. Moaning, he pulled a bit too hard on Derek. 

Derek moaned and thrust, causing Stiles to lose his grasp.

“Hey! Dude, I was just getting the hang of it.” Stiles protested. He leaned over Derek’s chest, bringing his face close to Derek’s. “Your pleasure is awesome, seriously, but you moving is not needed here, got it?” He scowled a little, one slick hand on Derek’s chest keeping him upright, and all Derek could feel was the way it held him down. 

“Got it.” Derek replied, voice raspy.

Stiles noticed, and a slow grin covered his face. “Oh, you really liked that.” Stiles pushed Derek a little harder into the bed. with purpose. “Stay still,” he said seriously, voice low, a smile on his face. “I need you not to move or you’ll mess me up, and you don’t want that, do you?” 

“No.” Derek rasped, and swallowed. Looking at Stiles taking control made it even harder not to move, not to lean up and kiss the smile off his face, beg for more. 

“Good.” Stiles moved back. He realigned them, and began pumping them in earnest. Each stroke of Derek’s cock pulled his foreskin tight. Derek gasped and groaned, fighting not to move with it. 

“Oh, you’re doing so well…” Stiles crooned, his own body beginning to arch. 

Derek moaned, the praise filling him with a warmth he’d never suspected he’d feel again. He fought even harder to obey, even as orgasm approached. 

Stiles came first, hand clamping down where they were connected for a few seconds, a hoarse cry tearing out of him. The sweet, sharp pain of it threw Derek over the edge, and the pleasure overwhelmed him. It took several seconds to come back to himself, only noticing the sounds he was making and the way his body shook after he’d done it. 

Stiles broke the contact between their cockheads and stroked them through their orgasms together, side-to-side. He slumped down, half-laying on Derek as his pleasure waned. 

“Fuck, dude.” Stiles kissed the shoulder he was leaning against. “That was awesome. Did I not say that would be awesome?” 

Derek surprised himself by laughing, the sound high and strained and completely beyond his control. 

Stiles looked up, startled. 

“You okay?” 

“F-fine...” His voice broke and went high at the end of the word. Derek tried to contain his laughter and couldn’t. “You- that- I never thought I’d get that ag- again.” The laughter turned into small gasping sobs. 

Stiles’ eyes went wide with alarm. “Woah, hey, you’re crying. Shit, shit. I did not mean to make you cry.” He reached for the ropes, undoing the knots quickly. 

“No. ‘S fine.” Derek hiccuped, fighting the tears. He used a newly freed hand to wipe his face. He hated crying in front of people. “Fuck.” 

“Dude, no. I get that I am amazing in bed, but we just did kind of serious stuff.” Stiles finished with the last of the knots, and threw the ropes to the side. “Okay, okay, you’re not cold. It’s not shock. Um.” Stiles grabbed some tissues from the side table and handed them to Derek. “You didn’t safeword. Are you feeling safe with me? What do you need me to do?” 

“I’m safe.” Derek sat up and grabbed the tissues, using a few to wipe away tears and blow his nose. Swallowing to clear what felt like a ping pong ball blocking his throat, he tried to get his thoughts in order. “Can we,” He gestured to the space between them, arm starting to reach, and hesitated, looked away. 

Stiles’ head bobbed so fast he looked like a woodpecker. “Right, right, can do.” He sidled up slowly, stretching an arm around Derek’s waist. He left careful room between their lower halves.

Derek snorted and pulled Stiles in so that they touched from shoulder to calf. Taking another deep breath, he learned his head against Stiles. It was easier to talk when he wasn’t being looked at. 

“I haven’t done this, not since,” He cut off, tried again. “The pain thing. Kate-.” He stopped. 

“Shit.” Stiles breathed. 

“That-she messed me up.” Derek laughed at the understatement of it, surprised at how bitter it sounded. He kept going, doing his best to keep his tone even, distancing himself from what he was saying. “I tried in New York. A couple times. Never felt safe enough. Even when I knew they were for real. It...sucked.” 

Stiles shifted against Derek, body tensing even as his hand rubbed comforting circles on Derek’s back. “Yeah, I wish you didn’t have to go through that.” 

“You’re angry.” Derek caught the bitter scent of adrenaline. It was easy to guess which side of fight or flight Stiles was on.

“Not at you,” Stiles said immediately, then took a long breath, obviously trying to calm down. “If she weren’t already dead, I’d make it that way, you know that, right?”

Derek snorted again. “Yeah.” He breathed deep, taking comfort in the scent of Stiles. Pack scent, rare these days. Adrenaline died away, leaving clean sweat, the sharp scent of semen underpinned by the faint tinge of saltwater tears. 

“So...this wasn’t a bad thing?” Stiles ventured, sounding tentative. “Just a release.”

Derek sighed, relieved Stiles actually got it. “Yeah.” He hesitated, then pushed on before he could second guess himself. “Thanks.” 

Stiles pushed closer against Derek, snuggling in and he could hear the genuine happiness and enthusiasm in Stiles’ voice. “You’re welcome. That was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.” 

Derek laughed at Stiles’ self-satisfied tone. “Yes, yes, you fulfilled all my fantasies.”

Stiles paused, then stuck out his tongue. “Liar.” 

Derek was getting used to this, being able to talk before and after, even during their scenes, being able to tease. He kind of liked that. He smiled. “But it was good.”

“Oh god, save me from the schmoop!” Stiles elbowed Derek gently, “And here I thought I’d found something I was naturally talented at.”

Derek considered. “You have potential.” He cleared his throat, “Mind getting us some water?” 

“Jerk- oh!” Stiles sprang out of bed so fast he nearly tripped. “I totally forgot the post-sex water run! Shit. I am a terrible lover. Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” 

Derek snickered, watching Stiles’ naked form jog away. Yeah, definite potential. 


End file.
